


Meet and greets aren't that bad

by Vagant



Category: Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagant/pseuds/Vagant
Summary: My first fan fic, hope you like it. Please leave a comment.English is not my first language, so excuse me for any mistakes.





	Meet and greets aren't that bad

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fic, hope you like it. Please leave a comment.  
> English is not my first language, so excuse me for any mistakes.

She licked the tip of his cock with her hot wet tongue hungrily. The moans coming from his mouth were mesmerizing. She could not fathom the idea, he was making those sounds because of her. Because she was on her knees, between his legs, sucking him off. She never ever sucked dick before, so she didn't know the hell what she was doing, but probably she did it right. There was pre come leaking out of his slit. She did not understand that her friends didn't like to suck their man’s dick, because she really liked the taste of it, the sounds this beautiful man was making and the feeling of her full mouth, feeling his tip against the back of her throat. She grabbed his ass cheeks in her hands and pinched hard. “God that feels so hot!” He thrusted hard into her mouth, sending her nose in his trimmed pubic hair, tickling her nostrils. She couldn't help but roam her hands through them, squeezing his balls softly in the process. “Fuck… You're doing amazing… I don't want to come yet, but… Ah fuck yeah…” He grabbed her hair and steadied her head, while thrusting relentlessly into her mouth. He was on such a high, he forgot everything around him. He closed his eyes to fully enjoy the feeling of a wet mouth around his throbbing hard penis. God he needs to come, it's so good, she sucks so good, her nails in his ass give the right amount of pain, was that her finger brushing his anus? He wanted her fingers in, but didn't dare to ask for it. Scared that she would be turned off by it. And that would be something he could not use, since he was so close. But still… It was in his head now. Again her finger touched his rimm. ‘Oh fuck… Put it in me, please,’ was all he could think of right now, slowing his orgasm. He spread his legs a little and pushed his ass against her lingering finger. ‘She can't do this.. Touch me like that and don't put it inside. I want this so much..’  
Still thrusting in her mouth, trying to forget about her fingers, he suddenly felt them again. Pushing his rimm. He couldn't help but moan very deep, squirting pre come in her mouth. “Yes.. There, yes… Yes..” she pushed harder.. “You want it in, love? Just say it..” She said whispering. He was not able to form any words right now, so he moaned. Hoping she would take it as a yes. Two fingers pressing now. “I need words love, I want you to say it to me. I want you to tell me want you want… Can you do that love?” She took his hard penis in her mouth, put his hands on her head and started bobbing again. “I--I want…” As he was not saying what he wanted, she moved her hands from his rimm to his balls. “No no, please… Put them back…” “Hm..?” ‘Oh she meant it, she really wants me to say it…’, he thought. “I want you to put your fingers inside me, please. I want to come in your mouth, with your fingers inside of me..”  
With that she pushed her finger in and sucked his large erection back into her mouth. He immediately started pounding hard, she pushed another one in, what made him push out a high squeek. This was so good, it couldn't get any better, he thought. Until.. She touched that one spot, he was sure he wasn't going to last long. Then he came… He came like never before. He moaned, screaming ‘oh fucks’ and ‘oh God, yes’, so loud, he was sure the people outside his dressing room were able to hear it. They would know he was getting off in there, there would be no other explanation to it. And for Louis? He couldn't care less. That was the best blowjob he's had in a few months…


End file.
